


The Rule of Threes

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Poly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: The rule of three: a writing principle that suggests that things that come in threes are funnier, more satisfying, or more effective than other numbers of things.---A collection of Amamatsusai prompts!(no spoilers so far!)





	The Rule of Threes

**Author's Note:**

> I left the setting vague here, but I had a Prison Mode setting in mind. The prompt was doing makeup.
> 
> Feel free to request either an Amamatsusai or Amamatsu fic in the comments or on my Tumblr!

“My detective work?” Saihara echoed with a frown.

“I was a little skeptical at first too,” Kaede admitted, “When Amami-kun told me that it might enhance my piano playing, I mean, but it really did work!”

Saihara’s eyes wandered down toward his hands, where he flexed his fingers as they rested upon his thighs. His digits were unremarkable, to say to least- average length fingers culminating in stubby nails. He’d chew at them at times alone in his room, or when no one was looking. They certainly weren’t as dexterous, either, as those belonging to some of the girls, like Angie with her art, or Toujou who seemed near superhuman in her skills at caring for the entire group…or Kaede, who’s fingers flitted over the keys like darning-needles over a pond. How could a simple manicure ever enhance her already superb playing?

“I guess I could, if you really want me to…” Saihara finally agreed, painfully aware of Kaede’s expectant expression warming his face like a sunbeam. The thought of him single-handedly transforming it into a pout didn’t sit well with him, even more so than the idea of allowing Amami to give him whatever sort of makeover he and Kaede had in mind.

* * *

 

“It works, like, two-fold, you know?” Amami explained, applying mascara to Kaede’s already long lashes with a deft flick of the wrist. “On the one hand, looking your best makes you more confident; you’ll perform better at your talent.”

“And on the other hand?” Kaede asked, beating Saihara to the question.

It was difficult to imagine what the two of them needed around him around for, when Kaede was to be the recipient of the primping first. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he watched the two seated before him.

Saihara often couldn’t help but feel like something of a third wheel when Amami and Kaede were together. It was hard to believe that they truly hadn’t known each other before being brought to the prison school, the way they got on so comfortably. Everything they did together, made it look as if they were shooting a magazine ad for a high-end department store. Idly, Saihara began to wonder if Amami could have perhaps been the SHSL Male Model. He had insisted that his official talent wasn’t as a make up artist, difficult as it might have been to believe what with his skill at it. Still, while Saihara didn’t yet completely trust him, why would Amami lie about something so mundane, if that was case?

Amami continued, sparing Saihara a glance before turning his attention back toward his work on Kaede, now swiping an eyeliner pen over her lids. Saihara suddenly wished he could be near as Amami was, to have a better view of the way her lids fluttered minutely at the unfamiliar touch of cold liquid. “Well, in Saihara-kun’s case, I thought it might help with critical thinking skills a little bit, you know, learning to see familiar things in a different way and all that.”

This sounded to Saihara an awful lot like a flimsy excuse. For what Amami had to gain from it, exactly, he had no idea.

“Okay you’re all set,” Amami informed Kaede, hand still cupping her chin to steady it, while making no move to place any distance between his face and her own, the girl opened her eyes to find his gaze directly fixed into them. Saihara would have said that Amami was only admiring his work, however he wasn’t much in the mood for kidding himself these days.

It was Kaede who broke away first, finally unable to resist curiosity any longer as she grabbed for the hand mirror resting on the table.

The full effect seemed to have to hit both Kaede and Saihara at the same time.

It wasn’t at all as if Kaede had been rendered unrecognisable, in fact quite the opposite was true- her rosy cheeks, her delicate jawline, her wide violet eyes- each feature was still very much that of the Kaede Akamatsu that Saihara knew, however everything now seemed to glow in a way that highlighted what had always been there.

“Amami-kun, this is amazing! Thank you!” Kaede beamed.

“No problem! You make it easy with a face like your’s.”

Saihara felt a sigh escape before he could stop it. How was this boy even for real, saying things like that with not only a straight face, but utter sincerity sparking in his voice as well? There was still no way imaginable that Amami wasn’t a suspicious guy.

“Alright! Step right up, Saihara-kun.” Amami made a flourishing gesture toward the seat Kaede had just vacated.

It was still warm, he found, as he quickly attempted to sort his limbs into proper order, hurriedly debating with his nerves whether to cross his legs, and where to put his hands exactly (palm down on his thighs, so that the cotton of his slacks could absorb any stray perspiration sounded like a reasonable course of action).

“Where did you find all this stuff?” Saihara asked, glancing at the makeup kit beside them, brimming with everything from basic foundation, to neon avocado green body paint and false lashes.

“Ouma-kun swiped it from Shirogane-san as a prank, and tried to stick me with it. I figure I’d hang onto it for her until she comes around asking for it. If you don’t use the stuff up fast enough, it dries up, right?” He punctuated this with a shrug.

Somehow, Saihara didn’t think that was quite how quickly these things happened. Either way, he removed his hat, setting it aside on the table, in order to grant clearer acess to his face.

As Amami set to work, dabbing the cool, damp foundation sponge against Saihara’s skin, the problem of where to rest his eyes quickly came into play. Should he close them, even before any makeup was brought near his eyes? One glance into Amami’s own- deep with an amiable level of concentration, yet still tinged with something unfathomable that settled deep inside of the other boy’s stomach- made it impossible for Saihara to hold the gaze any longer. His eyes quickly darted instead toward the multitude of piercings adorning the shell of Amami’s ears. How much had it hurt, getting it done so many times? he wondered. Sometimes it could be hard to grasp the things people deliberately put themselves through.

“I used to do this for my sisters, when they had something big coming up at school, or if they were invited out somewhere special,” Amami explained, although neither Saihara nor Kaede had asked. “Ah, don’t nod- I’ll smudge you. Keep still.”

Although Saihara attempted to keep his head straight, his eyes wandered toward Kaede, silently watching them from a few feet away, bemused smile playing across her freshly painted lips.

Surprisingly, the process seemed to go by quicker than when Saihara had only been observing. Amami was soon finished, topping of his work by placing Saihara’s hat back onto his head, although pulling the bill down lower over Saihara’s eyes than he would have done himself.

“How is it?” Saihara directed the question toward Kaede, although he could no longer see other than the inside of his cap.

“You put his hat on wonky,” Kaede scolded Amami.

Rather than one hand coming into Saihara’s limited view, two reached out in unison, both grabbing onto the bill at once.

Two faces, both very close not only his own, but also one another’s, came into view as they together lifted the cap back into its properly placement.

“Very handsome!”

“Lookin’ good, if I do say so myself.”

Saihara suddenly found himself fighting an urge to pull the hat back down.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to check me out on the hellsite  
> https://evil-muffins.tumblr.com/


End file.
